thereformedvampiresupportgroupfandomcom-20200213-history
Nina Harrison
Nina Harrison is an Australian female vampire born and now residing in Sydney, Australia with her elderly mum. Biography Before Transformation Nina Harrison was a 60's-70's party girl who lived with her mum in Sydney, Australia. She was a very good Volleyball player in life and even had a trophy awarded to her and her teammates inscribed with the words "Junior Regional Interschool Champions" of 1971. She had at least a few friends and even in 2009 still had a few pictures of her and a few other teenage girls laughing pinned to her notice board over her desk. She enjoyed the music of David Bowie and had a poster of him on her wall and had a pet rock on her desk. She was supposedly sleek and glossy and much different looking than how she looked post-transformation and was most likely an alchoholic and recreational drug user until 1973 when, while at a party when she was fifteen years old, left momentarily to throw up the gin she had been drinking and was promptly bitten by Casimir as the older vampire's last victim. After Transformation Nina Harrison still 'lives' in her old house with her mum, who is getting on in years. She has not drunk a drop of alchohol since becomeing a vampire and is seemingly proud of this fact. She helps capture a Vampire Slayer who killed her sire Casimir with the help of her fellow vampires and Father Ramon from the Reformed Vampire Support Group held by Father Ramon at 9:30pm at Saint Agatha's church in Sidney, Australia every Tuesday evening. She is now in a relationship with Dave and is much more accepting of her fate as a Vampire. She also writes The Bloodstone Chronicals as a way to make money under the name N.E.Harris and also wrote The Reformed Vampire Support Group under the gause of Catherine Jinks (makeing her also the possible author of the Evil Genius books) in 2009-2010 to show the world what a vampire truelly was like. Physical appearance Describes herself as haveing a pinched face, hands like 'chickens' feet, all scaly and dry', skin the colour of maggots and legs so skinny that her tights were wrinkled around her knees. She said that her hair was dark and styled clumsily in an old-fashioned hair style most likely one popular in the late 1960's to early 1970's with teenage girls of the time. Personality and traits Nina Harrison was a former party girl who was, before her tranformation, not what you would call sober. She does admit that after being made into a vampire in 1973 by Casimir when she had left a party momentarily to throw up some gin she has been "as sober as a judge." In fact, that gin she was throwing up when she got bitten was her last drink ever. She was made a vampire when she was 15 years old and was a 60's and early 70's child so it can be assumed from her description of herself that she did recreational drugs and was a rebelious flower child. She also had a David Bowie poster on the wall of her room and so was most definently a fan. She hates vampires even after she had become one and goes so far as to try and live a life that is as human as she can make it including her refusal to allow her mother to change anything about how her room looked when she had been alive. This led Dave to believe that she would be grossed out if he were to show her his affections which he finally did by kissing her in 2009. She is also somewhat sarcastic and can carry a grudge for a long time. She likes things to always go her way and acts like she is still the fifteen year old girl that she was when she was bitten as a way of holding onto her old life as a human teenager. She has a talent for writing and is a mostly fantasy writer and uses her vampire based novels as a way to deny to herself that she herself could actually be a vampire. Her most known habit is her frequent gnawing on her hair. Relationships Dave Dave, a former alchoholic 60's and 70's punk rocker who was also in a band, fell in love with Nina when he first saw her at their first Tuesday meeting at Saint Agatha's in 1973 after they were both changed into vampires by Casimir and was mistaken as pining away for his ex-girlfriend up until he kissed Nina in 2009 and revealed that he had actually been depressed because he thought she hated all vampires including himself. By 2010 they are a much cheerier than before vampire couple. Category:Characters Category:Group Members Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Authors Category:Employed